


In terms of three

by MorteMistrata



Series: Lions everywhere [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Poetry, Story poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorteMistrata/pseuds/MorteMistrata
Summary: Pidge is oblivious. Keith and Lance pine. Lovesickness ensues.





	In terms of three

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge is oblivious. Keith and Lance pine. Lovesickness ensues.

Pidge does not realize

What her obliviousness does

To two love-sick boys

Who know no better than she

What ‘love’ actually is.

 

Lance and Keith fight,

Like children tugging on a shared favorite toy

Though they know not

The true reason.

And so, the object changes with the day:

Chore lists,

Training activities,

Movie night.

Though it’s always really Her. 

 

Pidge thinks nothing of it. 

She is focused.

She has goals. 

Her family, her duty, 

Where does her heart fit in?

She thinks it does not;

There is an extra puzzle piece 

in the bottom of the box.

 

And so, 

when Lance gives her a bunch of flowers 

From a mission that finally went right

She does not savor them

Does not hold their stems 

Wishing to feel the gentleness he picked them with.

She sticks one behind her ear,

And leaves the others on her desk

To wilt and die.

 

And so,

when Keith leaves hand-made knives

And pelts of alien creatures on the stoop of her door

She does not hold them

Does not brush her hands across their hilts

Wishing to feel the passion he made them wth.

She piles the pelts in the corner,

And leaves the knives in her drawer

To sit unused.

 

She thinks nothing of it

To have two willing volunteers

Everytime she asks,

Even though neither has even a passing interest

In the mechanics of the Lions.

 

She thinks nothing of it

To have two pairs of open arms

When the stress eats her ambition,

Leaving nothing but the scared little girl

She was before,

Behind.

 

She thinks nothing of it

The first time she catches them kissing

In the elevator going down to the pool.

Why should she

When they spend so much time together

Fighting? 

All hate is just another form of love, 

She thinks,

But why then, 

Does my chest hurt at the sight?

 

Pidge can name many things

That come in three’s:

The RGB color model

Waves

Parts to an atom

But never people

Never love.

People, 

She reasons,

Are like magnets:

North and south pole

Nothing more.

 

She does not consider it,

Until it happens.

 

Pidge is crying

Because Matt’s rebel base of operations 

Has lost contact

And she always cries when she thinks he is dead.

Lance sees her

Lance holds her

And suddenly, she is forgetting

That he has a boyfriend

And that she does not have room for this

In the crowded place

That is her heart.

 

They kiss;

They keep kissing.

Lance’s hand is up her shirt

Pidge is in his lap

and Keith is standing in the doorway.

 

They pull apart

But only she is blushing

Only she is ready to cry again.

 

Keith shakes his head,

And holds her hand.

_ No,  _ He says quietly, gently.

_ It is not wrong. _

Suddenly she has her data,

Everything is clear to her,

And she feels stupid.

 

This is love?

She asks, and they do not know 

How to answer.

 

_ It is something. _

Lance tells her.

_ And it is better than being alone. _


End file.
